When Broken Hearts Mend
by Dark-Dragon-Of-Beautiful-Souls
Summary: Mello has left Matt, who will he have to turn to? The white haired genius of course. And if Light confesses he's Kira then makes L his personal slave? The story of how four boys overcome their selfeshness and love each other. OOC-Ness.
1. Chapter 1

Carefully he sat, balanced on only the tips of his feet, crouched down and staring at an open textbook. The small, thin looking albino had tears in his eyes, but he didn't notice, nor brush them away for he was deep inside of his thoughts only to have a loud knock wake him from his deep thoughts, so much that he tumbled off of his desk chair and landed in a heap on the floor, he laid in shock for a few minutes, before slowly standing and fixing his white silk pajamas, he looked at his desk to make sure that everything was in place, then he walked to his bedroom door, he carefully took the door handle into his hand and twisted it.

He opened the door to find a tall boy, wearing a stripped shirt and orange goggles, his firey red hair going in all directions and his eyes filled with tears behind his orange goggles. "Matt-san? You never come here. Why?" The small albino demands, he was curious but he also kept his guard up, for he and Matt were never friends. Matt was Mello's friend, and Mello was his rival, the enemy.....Was Matt doing to fake him out to help Mello? ....Would he?

By then the albino boy had wiped away his tears and his slate gray eyes bore into Matt's chocolate brown orbs. A heavy silence was set between the two opposites, until Near broke the silence with a soft spoken question. "Why are you crying?" The question was simple, but to Matt the question let loose a flow of fresh tears.

Matt shakily answered, his voice broken with sobs. "B-because Near....Mello took the K-Kira case upon himself a-and left..." he whispers. Near, the albino, tenses at the mention of his rival, Mello, "He left...?" Near repeats softly. Matt nods wrapping his arms around his stripe clad arms. Shivering slightly, even though Matt was the tallest of the three Wammy prodigies, he was also the most emotionly unstable.

Mello had been his best friend, and losing him was like losing his parents all over again. The pain and depression was still there, and now it was only intensified, he tried to be strong. But his emotions crumbled and a wave of fresh tears erupted, making him sit on the ground and silently cry, this was not usually like him. But after loosing the chocolate addict to the Kira case, it was all he could do not to become insane. The 'happy' wall that he had built was now crushed to the ground and trampled on by all of the swirling emotions that attacked his mind without reprieve.

Near looked surprised by all this, he didn't deal with very many emotions, not like this. He crouched down next to Matt and hesitantly wrapped his thin arms around the bigger boy, "I....If you need....I will be your friend..." Near's small voice echoed gently, Matt looked up, surprised by the small show of emotion from Near. He pulled the smaller boy into his lap and held him close, gently swirling a lock of Near's snowy white hair between his fingers, "I will protect you Near. I will never let you be hurt." Matt whispered the promise to the Albino who sat awkwardly between his legs. Near looked surprised by Matt's promise, but he accepted it with a soft sigh.

Near shifted awkwardly, then soon got comfortable against Matt's furry-vest, it was strangely soft. He looked up at the older boy, reaching up to gently touch the locks of firey red hair, amazed by how soft it was. Matt in exchange looked surprised by the shy boys advancement. Matt shifted his arms around Near, making them both comfortable. Near looked over Matt's appearance, he frowned lightly and pulled the orange goggles off of Matt's face and onto his own, Near blinked it was odd seeing the world in orange...

Matt looked surprised, now everything was blurry, the goggles were subscription, he needed them to see anything. "Um...Near?" Near looked startled, and nearly jumped, the goggled slipped off of one of Near's grey eyes, making him look quite like a kitten who got caught doing something that he wasn't supposed to. Matt nearly chuckled at this, he gently pulled the goggles from Near's face, making sure that none of the snowy locks got caught in it. "There..." he pulls them on, "Sorry Near-Kun, I need these to see." he winks. Near feels a blush rising to his milky cheeks, he looks away to hide it.

Matt wipes away his own tears then smiles at the albino, "Your a good friend." he murmurs, Near looks up, the word 'Friend' echoed through his mind. The albino stood up and walked away from Matt, "I have studies." he murmurs under his breath as he gets back into his odd crouch on his desk chair, becoming engrossed in his text book once more. Matt sighs and the gamer pulls out three items from his pockets, to keep him busy.

The first item was a Nintendo Ds Lite, a black and red stripped one. The second item was a box of cigarettes, and lastly the third item was a lighter, it had orange swirls along the side. Matt lit a cigarette and took a long drag from it before starting up his DS, little beeps came from the DS, sounding that a Mario Cart race had started. Near looked up from his text book as he smelled the smoke from the cigarette.

Near much liked the smell but it was too much in the enclosed small room, he hopped down from his desk chair then went and opened his window letting a burst of cool air come in, with a slight smile he slumped back to his chair only to crouch down on it once more and study. Matt watched both Near and the game, he was slowly realizing that he was becoming obsessed with both. Slowly Matt turned off his game and walked over to Near.

After taking one last drag off of his cigarette he stomped it out and tossed it into the trash, he then picked up Near, making the albino gasp in surprise. Matt sat down on the desk chair and turned Near to face him while Near was sitting in Matt's lap. Near stares wide eyed, he was shocked, but what came as much more of a shock were the warm soft lips pressing to the albino's creamy lips. Near moaned at the taste of the older boy, he tasted of the warm undertow of the cigarette smoky scent. Near loved it.

Matt almost moaned when the albino did, for the creamy albino who sat in his lap tasted of fresh coconut milk and fresh snow. Amazing. Near's eyes widened and he pulled away, stuttering quickly, "Y-you.....We....No....Two boys...." he stuttered looking nervous. Matt sighed gently, "Near-Kun, did it feel wrong?" he asked, looking into the albino's silver eyes. The albino quickly shook his head no. Matt smirks, "Then it wasn't wrong." he explained simply, Near looked down, confused by all of the swirling emotions. "Yes...I must....Go..." he murmurs quickly moving away.

Near hurried out of the room, not caring where he was going, he just knew that he had to get away from Matt, the red-head was making him even more confused.

Matt looked shocked, he just .....Left... Matt sighed and stood up, he gathered up his things then walked back to his room, the room he used to share with Mello....He pauses at the door. He knew that as soon as the wood door was opened a flood of emotions would hit him again, painfully so. Matt took a deep breath to calm his frazzled nerves, he opens the door then walks in and shuts the door quickly, panting with the effort not to cry. In fact it was very unusual for him to cry, this wasn't him, tears didn't come like this. Mello leaving was harder on him than anyone else, and he knew it.

Near on the other hand was still shocked by the kiss, but he was even more in shock because he liked it. 'No....He....He didn't mean it. He slipped. Yes that is it. He fell and our lips touched, not a kiss. No...' Near kept replaying the scene over and over in his head, and before long he knew what he needed to do, he needed advice from the world's greatest detective, L Lawliet.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

A knock sounds at the great detective's door. L looks up from his monitor briefly, "Come in." his voice replies simply. L stares at the door, waiting for whomever knocked to enter. Raito Yagami, or Light walked in, the blond smiled at the detective, "Hello Ryuuzaki." he shut and locked the door behind him. L frowned lightly, he thought they were on better terms then that, "Ah hello Light-Kun, back from the bathroom? Ah good." he picks up the other end to the handcuff and then stands up from his odd position on the desk chair, he hops down and slumps over to where Light was standing.

Light puts a hand up, "Wait Ryuuzaki, before you put that on I must speak with you." He crosses over so that he and L are only a foot apart. "L Lawliet." Light whispers into L's ear. L tenses up with shock, how did Light find out his name? He had kept it hidden so well. Light smirked and went on, "As you may have now guessed I am Kira." L gasped, he was right, his best friend was Kira....The mass-murderer. This made Light even more excited, Light grinned and grasped L's wrists, "And I can kill you anytime I want." L trembled slightly, "You can take my life, just don't...." he trailed off when Light pulled out a piece of paper and held it up for L to see, the names of tree of the Wammy prodigies. 'Miheal Kheel, Mail Jeevas, Nate Rivers.'

L nearly fell, he was terrified, "N-no don't, Light-Kun please! You can't kill them!" Light smirked and pressed L up against one of the bedroom walls, "I can do whatever I wish L, for now if you want them to live. You will become my personal pet." Light whispers, you could hear the smirk in his voice. L trembled, he was to shocked to speak, all he could do was nod numbly.

Light grinned triumphantly, "Good....Good..." he cooed brushing his hand through L's ebony locks, L couldn't help but shiver as he felt the hand of the wold's mass murderer running his hand through his ebony locks. Light couldn't be happier, he was cleansing the world of evil, he wasn't being hunted down anymore by the world's greatest detective, and he had even gotten a pet, 'Yes...' Light snickered, "It is all coming together." he had gotten everything he wanted, he won! They would all bow down to him now, the world would be cleansed and it would all be thanks to Light, their new god. They would all be forced to worship him and only him!

L caught the crazy glint that had entered Light's eyes, and it scared him. "...Light-Kun..?" L's voice was barely above a whisper as he asked. He saw Light slowly look at him, the crazyness evident in his chocolate brown eyes. "No L-Kun, I am no longer your friend." Light whispers harshly, making L wince, "I am your master, your god, you will respect me as so!" Light growls, "Y-yes Master.." L hated the way his voice trembled, but of course he was scared, heck his best friend turns out to be a mass murderer who will kill him and a bunch of kids if he didn't submit, there was no other way.

Light smirked, he LOVED hearing the submissiveness in L's voice, it sent pleasure down to a certain place. Light nearly moaned seeing the way that L looked at him in fear. It was amazing, and it felt even better, the brunette raises his hand to play with one of L's ebony locks, he brought the hair up to his face, nuzzling into it. The ebony locks were so soft, black as night, yet they smelled like apples. He LOVED apples.

L shivered feeling the brunette play with his midnight black hair, he hated how good it made him feel, he even tried to argue himself out of liking it. But inside he couldn't deny it, he loved the way Light looked at him. The crazed look in his master's eyes, it was exciting and terrifying at the same time. It sent shivers down his bent spine.

Light suddenly clenched his hand in L's hair and wrenched it up so that L was standing up straight. L gasps out in pain, his hands flew to Light's, trying to pry the stronger man's hand off of his hair, "M-Master it hur-" L was interrupted when a pair of warm soft lips landed on his own. The detective melted into Light's harsh touch, he craved it even. Light on the other hand adored the way L submitted so perfectly, it was truly an amazing feeling, to have this much power over a person. Light wanted more, oh so much more.... He shoved L down onto the bed in the far corner of the room.

L gasped in surprise as his hair was yanked again and he then landed on a soft bed, man was he thankful that he had decided to work in his room today. Light took the chain that L had left hanging from his wrist, then tied it around the bed posts and back onto L's other wrist. Pinning him there, L shifted, testing the bonds. Light then moved on top of the detective and attacked his neck with kisses and bites.

L moaned shifting slightly, it felt amazing and terrible at the same time, he yelped out a few times as he felt sharp teeth biting into his soft pale skin. Light was deeply enjoying every noise that the hunched over detective made as he writhed beneath Light. L moaned as he felt two strong hands caressing his chest gently.

L's black eyes suddenly shot open, this was wrong, no he wasn't gay....This was so wrong... his best friend....His partner....Kira....He should NOT be enjoying this! L suddenly gasped as he felt Light move away from him and unlock the handcuffs. L sat up rubbing his head, it still hurt from when Light had wrenched his hair.

Light looks down at him coldly, "Go take a shower L. Now." L stands up and scrambles into the bathroom, locking the door behind him quickly. Light smirked at the quick obedience then walked out of the room, to go get a bite to eat, and take care of his annoying 'girlfriend' Misa Amane.

L sank to the floor almost in tears, it was all to much, but he had to be strong. For Light-kun he had to be strong! L stood up slowly and stripped off his white shirt, and blue jeans, he then pulled off his black silk boxers, enjoying the way that the fabric kissed his skin as they slid down. He rubbed a hand through his messy raven locks then steps into the large glass shower, he turns the water on high and on it's hottest setting. L then walks over and crouches/sits on a stool in the corner, waiting for the water to warm, his eyes trail over all the soaps, 'I wonder which one Light-Sama will like....' he shook his head.

'No! I should not care!' he shakes his head violently to get the thoughts to leave, "Light is dirty, he is not my friend." he repeats over and over, "He means nothing to me.." L stood up and walked over to the water, touching it with his long toes. He nods in satisfaction then aims the spray of hot water at his body, slowly moaning at the incredible feel of the water sliding over every inch of his body. L picked up a bottle of shampoo and poured some over his raven locks, he began rubbing it in violently. Wanting to get every one of Light's touches off of his body.

L scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed until the soap was nothing but bubbles, he rinsed it all out then repeated this process until the big bottle of shampoo was emptied. He then grabbed a bottle of body soap and poured it on a sponge, he scrubbed his body till it was red and raw, and until the soap had been drained from the bottle, but still he did not feel completely clean, he still felt dirty. But he had used up all the soap, so it was useless now. L shut off the water and climbed out of the shower, he stopped in front of the mirror.

The mirror was all fogged up from the heated shower, L grabbed a hand towel and wiped it across the mirror. He stared at his pale reflection, his long dark ebony hair draped across his face and shoulders, his pale skin had a red tint to it from the long heated shower, his dark eyes shown with foggy-ness and his perfectly shaped lips parted slightly as he panted from the heat. He had to admit in some small portion of his amazing brain, he did look pretty sexy.

Light banged on the door, "Get out here slave!" he yelled. L winces from the tone of Light's voice, he grabs a towel and wraps it quickly around his all to thin waist then takes the few steps neccesary to open the door. His pale hand shook as he grasped the door handle and gently swung the door open, "Yes Light-sama?" L's voice barely shook, mostly from the cold air that hit his wet skin when he opened the door, he shook very slightly.

Light frowned at L, but he stepped closer to the detective and pulled him into a tight hug. "My little panda." Light whispered to the ebony haired man in his arms, L looked slightly uncomfortable, but he hugged the young killer back. "Light-Sama why?" his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Why what Panda-chan?" Light asks while gently playing with L's silky hair, L looked nervous, "Why did you kill all those people?" As L asked this Light froze and tensed up, getting very very angry. He grabbed a fistful of L's hair and harshly dragged him over to the bed, he threw the detective down and then pinned him there, "I was cleaning the world of murderers and rapists!" L winced but spoke up, "You've become one yourself Light-Kun.." Light slapped him harshly, no doubt leaving a bruise, "Do not speak up to me!" Light yells hatefully. He grabs the hand cuffs then chains L to the bed.

Light stands and stalks out of the room, his beautiful face contorted in an angry snarl. L laid back trembling he was scared to death, he had angered a mass murderer who had the names of L's little prodigies, yeah this was bad. L closed his eyes to stop the waterfall of tears that threatened to spill over. "Please be safe."

---

ＡＮ！　Ａｕｔｈｏｒ'ｓ　Ｎｏｔｅ！：

Ｏｋａｙ　ｇｕｙｓ　ｌｅａｖｅ　ｓｏｍｅ　ｆｅｅｄｂａｃｋ　ｐｌｅａｓｅ！　Ｔｈｉｓ　ｉｓ　ｍｙ　ｆｉｒｓｔ　Ｄｅａｔｈ　Ｎｏｔｅ　ｓｔｏｒｙ　ｓｏ　Ｉ　ａｍ　ｎｅｒｖｏｕｓ．．．．．　Ａｎｙｗａｙｓ　ｒｅｖｉｅｗ　ｍｙ　ｌｏｖｉｅｓ！


	2. Chapter 2

Ｄｉｓｃｌａｙｍｏｒ：　Ｉ　ｄｏ　ｎｏｔ　ｏｗｎ　Ｄｅａｔｈ　Ｎｏｔｅ，　ｂｕｔ　Ｉ　ｗｉｓｈ　Ｉ　ｄｉｄ．．．

_________________________________________________________________________________________

It wasn't that L actually cared about the three young men at Wammy's, in fact he would've give them up easily if it meant he could exploit Kira, but....If only Kira wasn't Light. The ebony haired man sighed, he knew it he had come to love the killer, and nothing could change that. That was why he submitted, not because of the three young men, but because he truly love the madman, the killer, the genius.

Light cursed the world, and all in it! Well except for the beautiful detective that he had chained to the bed....Light would never curse him. He loved him, it was as simple as that, well more complicated than simple but all the same. Light groaned rubbing his auburn colored hair, "Not simple enough." he murmurs quietly as his foot steps echo through the hallway towards the lobby of the hotel.

Ryuk appeared floating above Light, "Aw little boy fell in love eh?" Light growled, "No Ryuk, now shut up, I have no need to speak with you." Ryuk held a clawed hand over his heart, "Ow that hurt Raito." he laughed munching on an apple. Light groaned, "Ryuk shut up and go away!" he yelled angrily as he stepped into the lobby, the people in the lobby stopped to stare at Light. Light felt a blush come over his cheeks as he glared at all the starers. The people in the lobby soon turned back to what they were doing, just as several tick marks appeared on Light Yagami's forehead, he wanted to curse them all! But he couldn't, they were innocent....

Ryuk laughed and laughed at the brunette, this was just too good, getting Kira all flustered and what-not. Ah hilarious, but not as good as apples....he munched on another apple, hidden in the shadows so that none of the annoying people in the lobby would see, and be freaked out. Heh that'd be kinda funny, but Light had forbid him to do that sort of thing....

Light walked through the lobby and towards the caffeteria, he was hungry, and he wanted to get a little reward for his cake loving slave. He chuckled lightly as he got in line and ordered the food, for himself he got a bowl of miso ramen, and for his cake loving slave he got two slices of strawberry cake. After the food was done the young brunette carried the tray back into the room he shared with the older detective. He kicked the door open only to find that the black haired man was asleep on their bed, Light smiled softly to himself and shut the door, he set the tray down on the desk, next to the black and silver Mac laptop. Light walked to the door and locked it before returning to the tray, he sat down and ate his ramen while it was still hot, yum. After fifteen minutes of eating, the brunette stood and took a plate of cake, he walked over to the detective and sat on the bed next to the older man.

"Wake up my pet." Light placed a strawberry into his own mouth then pressed his lips to the detective's. L's eyes shot open and he opened his mouth in a gasp, Light took that moment to push the strawberry into L's mouth then he pulled his lips off slowly, leaving L panting and gasping in surprise, the black haired man slowly chews the strawberry then swallows it and looks up at Light in surprise, "Light-K....Sama?"

Light smirked at L's little slip-up, "Hm?'" he asks, L looks at the cake his black eyes widening with want. "Oh, are you hungry L-kun?" L nodded silently, "Would you like some?" Light asked with a smirk on his perfectly shaped lips. L nodded again, then reached out for the cake. Light lifted it out of L's reach then tsked, "Naughty naughty Ryuuzaki, you shouldn't do that..." Light smirked and licked the icing off the cake, "Want it? Come get it..." Light smirks opening his mouth for the detective. L leaped onto his master and greedily licked the icing off of the younger boy's tongue. L then proceeded to take his cake and greedily eat it, heck it had been hours sine his last piece of cake.

Light watched his little slave with a smirk, how cute, he paused, cute? Did he really think that L was cute? Light looked back at the pale man slowly nibbling on the sweets. And then he knew the answer, yes, he thought that his little panda man was cute. How odd, and how....Not natural. Light had always known that he was perfect, extra good grades, amazing looks, super smart, picture perfect family. What more? Plus he was becoming God! But he hated his perfection, in fact he especially hated how everyone made a big deal out of it, he wanted in some way to rebel. So he did, he became gay. It wasn't that he did it on purpose, it just happened, one moment he was dating a beautiful gothic air headed model, and the next he was paired with the world's greatest detective, also the world's hottest, for a mission to capture Kira.

But not only that, he also was able to keep L from figuring out for sure that he was Kira, at least for a while that is. Sadly for L, Light's secret would not stay a secret, oh no. Now the poor pale man had to deal with a crazy killer, not that L minded of course. No L loved it, secretly of course, but he still knew he still knew how much he liked and admired the young college student.

L had by this time finished his strawberry cake and was now licking his long pianist finger sensually, not that he meant to of course. Light grabbed L's wrist and pulled it to his own body, he eroticly licked the long perfect fingers, sucking on each in their turn, to make the detective get slightly hard. L didn't pull away, instead he stared at the brunette/blond amazement, how one man....A boy really, could make him feel this way, so loved and wanted. It was heaven for the lonely black haired man, but L shook his head of these thoughts. Emotions would only cloud his mind of the real problem! But wait....What was the real problem? He was happy. Light hadn't killed anyone recently, and the crime rate had gone down.

Was what Light had done actually bad? Or just misunderstood? Yes killing is wrong, but so is not punishing criminals, which is worse? L moved away from Light as his head swam with these confusing thoughts, he had always known that Kira was wrong, but so was the government, which was worse? Again it all comes down to people's opinions right? Of course....But.....At the time the young detective didn't know what to think, should he trust Light? Or should he try to get away? Neither sounded right for their own reasons but....No....

Light pulls the pale man into his lap gently, forcing L out of his confusing thoughts and into the even more confusing situation. He stared up at Light with wide black eyes, he smiled gently then closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into the nothingness that we call Sleep.

Light stared down at his little panda, how cute just laying there, innocent... Light grinned evilly above the sleeping angel, he laughed harshly and then smirked down at the man on his lap. "Someday L, someday."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Gasp, warm wet saliva left a trail along heated pale skin.

Moan, hands roamed over the thin bodies.

Mello arched his back into his pet/lover, one of his little worker slaves, heck this girl was good, and she was perfect. Misa Amane's sister, Akane. Ah lovely... The young girl gently licked down her master's chest again then rose as he pulled her, to roughly meet him in a kiss of heated passion.

Yes that's right, Mello wasn't gay like his roommate, in fact he despised Matt for being gay. He was that straight, it wasn't that he hated the redhead, more like he hated what the redhead had become by hanging out with Near, or watching him even.

Mello got distracted with his thoughts when he felt the young girl gently kiss his cheek and whisper good night. Mello sat up to watch his angel roll over to fall asleep, he smiled and gently took a lock of her hair, rolling it between his slender fingers silently, not wanting to disturb her. With dark brown silky hair and golden high lights that made her pale skin stand out even more, this girl was an angel, an addiction. When her color specked hazel eyes would sparkle, his heart, and erection, would soar. She was amazing, every curve beautifully crafted only for Mello's enjoyment.

Because she was his, all his. Forever. And hell Mello was possessive, of everything that he owned, especially this girl, this pet of his. And how exactly did she come into his possession you ask? Well lets just say that Misa is selfish, she wanted more money for a photo shoot, and for Light Yagami, so she sold her own sister to a deranged chocolate addict for that. This just made the young brunette hate her sister even more, though she had come to like the blond chocolate addict, it was still hard to adjust.

But she had adjusted, and now she was a fuckin slave to a psycho, yeah life was good...Ha yeah right. Mello gently pulled the young girl back into his chest and then nuzzled into her hair gently, "Mine." he whispered giving her a nip on the neck. Akane let out a slight moan as she archer her neck for him. "Not tonight Hime, some other time..." Mello murmured gently. Akane nods snuggling into the blond lovingly. Ah yes this was the life.

But good things never lasted, ever.

Click, click, bang, bang. "SHIT!" Mello cursed falling to the ground, Akane stood over him, a gun in her hand, "Someone's dead, who done it?" she smirked, "Me." A man fell dead in the door way while Mello held his bleeding hand in pain, "Why the hell did you do that Akane?!" Mello yells. Akane watches him briefly, "Because you have no need of me." she walked over the dead body, then out the door like a ghost.

Mello fell back in shock, she was gone, just like that. His beautiful angel of a siren was gone. And now....Now he wanted revenge.

With a crazed smile he took a large bite out of a Godavia chocolate bar, smirking as he did so. "Check mate love."

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Ｌｉｋｅ 　ｉｔ？　Ｈａｔｅ　ｉｔ？　Ｒｅｖｉｅｗ　ｐｌｅａｓｅ！　Ａｎｄ　ｙｅｓ　Ｉ　ｋｎｏｗ　ｔｈｉｓ　ｌａｓｔ　ｐａｒｔ　ｌｏｏｋｓ　ｒｕｓｈｅｄ　 ｂｕｔ　ｔｒｕｓｔ　ｍｅ，　ｍｏｒｅ　ｗｉｌｌ　ｃｏｍｅ　ｏｎ　Ｍｅｌｌｏ．　Ｉｃａｎ　ｐｒｏｍｉｓｅ　ｔｈａｔ！　Ｗｅｌｌ　ａｎｙｗａｙｓ　 Ｊａ－ｎｅ！


End file.
